This invention aids fishermen in safely controlling boat speed below the normal idling speed of the motor without stalling or risking fouling of the engine. Most importantly to the fisherman, the device aids in maintaining uniform boat engine speed. Thus, repetitive stalling and restarting the engine does not disturb the fish, resulting in an improved catch.
This invention is adaptable to a variety of boat motors. The simple attachment to the anti-cavitation plate, or its equivalent, provides ease of operation.
A problem encountered with low motor speed controlling devices is that the desired boat speed is not sustainable without stalling the engine. A variety of other devices have been placed in the market which are clumsy to operate or unduly complex. These other devices required adaptation to the individual motor/boat configuration rendering the devices unduly complex.
This invention allows the fisherman to use one motor on the fishing boat rather than adding a "trolling motor" to the transom of the boat. Thus, economically, the fisherman is able to troll without two or more motors on a small craft. Additionally, the device can be easily removed and attached for security.
An excellent discussion of the prior art is found in the "Background of the Invention" portion of U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,231 issued May 31, 1977 to Fedorko.
Since the issuance of the Fedorko patent, no substantial improvements have been made over the Fedorko device until the invention hereby proposed. The Fedorko device was primarily devised for an inboard/outboard motorboat propulsion system, and as such his mounting pivots and plate design were not well adapted to the ordinary outboard motor configuration. Because of his design, his device was unduly complex, particularly in his trolling plate which had its upper portion pivoted above the anti-cavitation plate so that a cutout of some kind, was always necessary in his trolling plate.
In view of these difficulties and problems, it is apparent that improvements are needed in this art and especially in the direction of simpler, easier to control and more durable types of apparatus. This invention solves these problem in a manner that is simple to operate and effective for incrementally controlling the boat speed in a safe manner.